


[Fanart] The Witcher moodboards

by Purpleyin



Series: Fanart [30]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Embedded Images, Fanart, Gen, Multiamory March, Pansexual Jaskier | Dandelion, TAKING PROMPTS, moodboard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/Purpleyin
Summary: Fanwork for my The Witcher moodboards - this will be for both gen/character and shippy moodboards.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Fanart [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517924
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Pansexual Jaskier

**Pansexual Jaskier**

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/612158220853805056/the-witcher-moodboards-pansexual-jaskier).


	2. Geralt/Jaskier/Yennefer

**For Multiamory March 2020 - Geralt/Jaskier/Yennefer**

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/612417303015997440/the-witcher-moodboards-multiamory-march-2020).


End file.
